


Until We Meet Again

by HayasakaSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Feudal Japan, M/M, Oikawa might be too flirty ahuehuehue, Samurai, Samurai!Teacher!Oikawa, Servant!Hinata, Shogun Iwa be aghfs, Shogun!Iwaizumi, idk man, im so sorry im just ahhahahah, please kill me im not even, prince!Kageyama, samurai peeps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayasakaSan/pseuds/HayasakaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re you working on?”</p><p>“Some ol’ kind if History novel, I guess...”</p><p>/“—Shogun, a title of the military dictators who ruled Japan most continuously from 1193 to 1867. It designated generals sent to subdue indigenous tribal groups in northeastern Honshū. The title then fell into disuse until Minamoto Yoshinaka claimed it when he seized the Capital Kyōto...”/</p><p>/“—they installed aristocrats as puppet shoguns and they governed as regents...”/</p><p>“How Dare you object me! I ordered you to teach my son to be a great samurai as you are! You dare to succeed on disrespecting the Shogun...”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly not enough an excuse that you truly summoned me all the way from Miyagi. You see, you already know I fancy none other than you, the Lord himself, Don’t I? Haven’t I told you that back then, Iwa-chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> SHOGUN IWA-CHAN IS HOT AHHAHAHAHHHAH  
> SERVANT OIKAWA WOULD BE SO GAY FOR IWA-CHAN NYEHE IT’LL BE THE FLIRTING SESSION FOR THE ROYALTIES AHAH -//slappedsohardimnotsorry
> 
> Hi.
> 
> This is what’ve been starting based on my fanart (a peep tempted me to do so gahd y) , hehe~
> 
> So, erhm, this is my fic of Shogun!Iwaizumi and SamuraiTeacher!Oikawa AU and University AU, Too much on Japanese Feudal era. So, here are some things you should know, before you go through conclusions and stuff.
> 
> “The Castle of Crossed Destinies (Ooku: Eien – Emonnosuke – Tsunayoshi-hen),”* - Based on what I watched, It comes out as this some type of story between a lady shogun (who was supposed to bear an heir), and a man brought from Kyoto in service for her. It is a movie I’ve watched recently at a channel while I was supposed to finish a requested fanart, though it came up to me that Their clothes were such amazement I had an itch to draw iwaoi in these xD You can ask the picture if you want to see so! Their story is somehow based on some scenes in this fic, although it’s yaoi so it’ll be between the shogun himself and the samurai.
> 
> This fic will first will take on the university AU, Iwa-chan having this somewhat project (that connects to the feudal world), and Oikawa finds a way to time his feelings and truly concludes them. Then it will set on the feudal AU, taking on Iwa-chan as a shogun to a place in Edo (Not descripted which place in Edo for any problems in Japanese history), and he summons Oikawa from Miyagi to serve his son Kageyama to be a samurai. And so on with the AU’s, alternative with their point of views. XD
> 
> As you can see, I do not own any characters like Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and such. Well there would be a non-canonical person there I’ve made up but you get the point I don’t own anyone or any kind of thing here but the story and the plot itself.  
> I hope you’d find yourself fond of my stories , these two dorks and their fantasy (oooohh alam na AHHAHA) opens up~ hehe.

**“—Explored in such many ways, Love. It may or may not be unusual to a human being. Often showed in such literature, romantic love, fraternal love, it may be as to do say and describe your emotions”**

 

**“Some might say that it’s a joke, despite how it happened to children; others see it as a figment of their imagination. You ask; would you believe such a thing like that?”**

 

**“Affection, shared in others, that fleeting emotion curved up to make you smile, go through such debate in your mind whether this other may be the right one for you, or not..”**

 

**“— One mentioned that there would be a tight feeling on your chest. You may have quite eyes for that person, and may have fallen for him. But you see he was already happy with his significant other. ”**

 

**“--- One-sided... Not returned, not accepted, conflicted... unanswered. That’s what they call Unrequited Love, I must say.”**

* * *

“Unrequited what?” Iwaizumi snorted.

Oikawa pursed his lips to a pout; the brunette sat up straight from his stool, giving himself an annoyed huff. “Unrequited love... You know,” By that look on his companion’s face made him cease his brows, Of course that was too awkward for him. _Just out of the blue he asked him?_  “Short-lived affection?”

 

“You dumbass, what are you up to everyday with that thick skull of yours,” The slightly tanned male grumbled, as he pushed up his reading spectacles  _(oh hey where did that came from hHHhhhh)_  to the bridge of his nose and went back his attention to somewhat novel he was reading. He heard the other sang his name, as the other slipped next to him at the couch. He felt his hand slithered all the way to his plate. Hajime slapped Tooru’s hand away, and gave him a glare. “Eat it and I’ll snap your neck you idiot.” He snapped.

 

Oikawa detested College; this University was taking over his time. Asides from those old professors giving him stress every day, the mess that he would make just because of his crummy behavior would always infuriate his roommate Iwaizumi, and the way how Iwaizumi would  _always_  shrug it off,  _eventually_  on some occasions and cleans up his mess instead, mumbling about his ploy to kill this idiot one day.

 

Of course, His mum had told him once, with that angered face he could remember she wore, That he should be thankful of Hajime dealing with him, as she could remember, last time He called the poor boy ugly and fat from just one joke he made up; nevertheless made him cry and didn’t talk to him for a week, which Tooru dreaded and went back clawing on Iwaizumi’s door to apologize; well specifically he begged for his forgiveness but he wouldn’t admit that oh heaven’s never in a million years. (and in retrospect he teased about how sensitive he was).

 

But what Oikawa really,  _really_  detested about most is that he wasn’t able to spend time with his best friend.

 

Sure, they are roommates and they go in the same university as much as Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted so much. They spent their whole utmost childhood together up until now; he won’t be surprised if even one of them gets married and takes off as their best man, haha.

 

“Ehh, Iwa-chan, don’t be mean!” Oikawa whined, wrapping his arms around the other. Seeing that flustered reaction he received he immediately gave up a hearty -shameless- laugh, Tooru couldn’t help but feel happy at this moment. That flustered response or any type of rude retort he would receive was just joy to him; it made him feel at ease whenever he’s around with his companion.

 

At that thought made Oikawa cringe. ‘Best man, huh..?’ He thought to himself, smirking bitterly after.

 

“You idiot. Why don’t you finish your work and get on with it,” Iwaizumi practically pushed the latter away for distance, and went on to read that stupid novel of his. “Trashykawa.”

 

It sometimes made him wonder; what would happen if Iwaizumi wouldn’t be here with him in this university? Let alone his whole childhood. He then thinks about a world without his reach, without volleyball, or maybe without Kitagawa,  _Without Iwaizumi_. Iwaizumi, always, who gave him the patience and puts up with his behavior?

 

There would be things Oikawa would actually admit to himself, but not to anyone that easily. And one of them is that was to conclude his feelings. Never in his life would he ever do that. People would sometimes notice but that wasn’t point, he might just lose his cool if people would find out how ‘s _ensitive_ ’ and ‘ _cheesy_ ’ the great Oikawa-san was.

 

He did admit, he was having this odd affection towards Iwaizumi ever since they were in Middle school back at Kiitagawa Daiichi; weird, yes, it was very weird that he began liking him and he’d just shrug off the thought, but every moment by seeing his best friend in such scenes he couldn’t help but heat up, that was too weird for him. Like, not that bad weird, but in an uncomfortable weird?

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, aren’t you supposed to sleeping right now?” Oikawa started, leaning next to the said other and peered over to see what this kind of novel was this one had been working on.

 

“Can’t, as much as you want to go and tease me and ask me how were your dates, I don’t want to,” Ouch, that hurt a bit, (though he just brushed it off quickly since he was very used to it, it was true anyways) but Tooru cocked his head on the side, forming another one of his pouts. “I have literature to finish.”

 

“Iwa-chaaaaan-! You don’t have to be mad..!”

 

“You just noticed that I’m  _always_  mad at you, scratch that. I’m furious.”

 

Standing up, Tooru placed his hands on his hips and raised his chin, using his height as advantage. Like Iwaizumi noticed it anyway. “But I don’t know what I would do If you were-”

 

“Oh just shut up and clean your mess.”

 

“Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he began hearing Oikawa whining about ordering around the Great Oikawa Tooru, The Grand King, blah, blah, blah... The male grit his teeth, as his eyes tried to focus on the current chapter he was on. “You’re always mad, Iwa-chan..! What would I do to make you happy!?”  _Again, with that whine_ , Iwaizumi screamed in his head.  _Won’t he just stop for Pete’s sake?_

 

“Cleaning would be a great start.”

 

“Iwa-chaaaaaan-”

 

“Look, I’m busy; I have this History novel to finish.” Iwaizumi muttered, giving a glowering look to the brunette. Being asked what it was, the ace shrugged; what would benefit if Tooru knew anyway. Would there be one? “It’s some novel named “The Castle of Crossed Destinies,”* about a shogun’s daughter and a man named Emonnosuke going through situations of making a heir for the shogun’s family line...” He then went back his attention to the book. “It sets back a place at Edo (formerly Tokyo), Ooku...”

 

“Like a love story?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“I never knew you were the romantic type, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa purred as he held the other in his arms, nudging his shoulder and peered to look at the novel, catching up some lines such as, ‘I’ve been in love with you!’, ‘Sheathe your sword,’, and much more.

 

“Go away idiot. I’m doing my work here.” Iwaizumi flips the page to the next chapter and continued on. He did want to slack off, but as much as he wanted to he had to finish this one for his reaction paper, it was due tomorrow; of course he had to finish it. Frequently now and then they would be always busy around the whole month, going through classes, the only time they could go up and talk to each other is that if they had any little time before they went to sleep.  He tilted his head to see Oikawa go to his room and come back in some of his usual clothes for practice. Probably out again.

 

“Don’t forget to prepare me milk bread when I get back, Iwa-chan~!” He heard him call out from the hallways.

 

 _‘Hope he slips on the slope...’_  Hajime rolled his eyes, engrossed at the novel.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, Oikawa understood. He was convinced to his dismay that he had to let Iwaizumi go do his work at the moment. But frequently it happens that the latter gets bombarded with projects and such, which happens to result himself in the gym alone, sulking at his ruined plans.

 

He didn’t had class in the afternoons, but unfortunately Iwaizumi has ones, or he would be probably around doing some sort of project like that earlier; And he gets frustrated at that nevertheless.

 

Tooru would remember some of their times when they would be around the park near their school, sitting on the bench, slacking off by eating frosted treats or they would be playing at the gym with the others. That would be their time since, or they would be in their room. Somehow Oikawa would lie down next to Hajime on his bed, hugging him, tell about some weird questions until Iwaizumi would just push him and tell him to fuck off.

 

Oikawa brings the ball up enough for his killer serve, giving up a smile as he felt that electric feeling as he came in contact at the ball. Well, at least, he’d take off his mind with playing.

 

Right?

 

 

* * *

 

**_/“—Puppet shoguns that came from aristocratic families rule around, somehow giving out an heir line of their child to continue their shogunate...”_ **

****

**_/“—One era, holds up in the inner chambers of the Shogun’s castle, intends on having a relationship with a man himself.”/_ **

* * *

 “His Highness has arrived!”

 

Colourful complex art surrounding the halls, and in such artistry, that was the very first thing Tobio gazed upon on. He could see those colours swirling, mixing in a way that he couldn’t explain; well in retrospect. The young man mused to Himself as a smile held onto his swollen lips.

 

It has been almost a month he was being prepared reigned as a shogun to take his father’s place, and by the thought of continuing their family line made his father act fast; Bringing utmost thousands of beautiful women up to his reach around Edo.

 

“Tobio.”

 

Tobio looked up to see her Father; Iwaizumi Hajime from Miyagi. He could always hear her father’s story from just being an ordinary boy who worked hard from that place, realizing that he was a part from an aristocrat family, taking his father’s place as the new shogun. Sigh, time flies, doesn’t it? From far he was much younger than to be expected to have a child at his doorstep, shivering in the rain in ragged clothes. At some age like fifteen he accepted to raise the young boy himself, he already lost her mother from the pressure she had and there was no much more Iwaizumi could do but take care of him (-well most of the times he would be always busy around work and orders on the place he was governing, balancing his own place. There would always be his nanny Yukino (who unfortunately had a great love interest with his father as well as soon as she locked eyes with the latter,), taking care of his while his father was away, or locked up in his room.) Through these years. Despite the harsh etiquette and manners he disliked learning he grew up from, he complied with them, just for his father’s appreciation. The young man, at the age of eighteen, gave a –in a way fake- smile to his own father, his blue eyes shimmering, his raven hair brushed for the occasion, and his face was painted (they used ‘paint’ back then) to enhance his features. He was cute, no, scratch that, He was beautiful. No wonder a lot of women would fawn over him and these girls came on these halls for his affection.

 

“Yes, Father?”

 

“It would be either this or have an arranged marriage.” Iwaizumi started. Tobio couldn’t help but studied his features. Those dark, sharp grey eyes narrowed at his shining blue ones. It wouldn’t be much of a problem from his age to find a new woman (or man hue) to himself, would it? Of course despite of his age that he’s currently in his thirties, he seemed young enough for women to go ogling over him. He shivered at the structure of his jaw line as his eyes wandered off to that visible scar (if he squinted). He then shooked his head, then nodded at the man. “Of course...” Tobio muttered, then went straight to the hall and began his first new steps.

 

He drew looks at these young girls, some were a bit out of his taste (even though their heads were bowed (they weren’t allowed to look at him, a shogun-to-be.) and they won’t look at him anyway), then he stopped at one certain petite woman. He raised a brow and stopped at some point, approaching this latter and raised her chin up. “What’s your name?” He said curtly, as one of the servants crouched down to raise the young girl’s head up.

 

Somehow He’d imagine having an ordinary life his father once had. Living with his extraordinary talent as a samurai (if he’d learn to be one), going through hardships together with his childhood friend Hinata. But rather to such things he had to endure these orders as a shogun-to-be (like he had any choice anyway, he was grateful that Iwaizumi Adopted him when he was just a little child and raised him as his own and all, but sometimes it just had occurred to him that what if he didn’t lived this way.. Would he be satisfied with it?

 

_Probably not..._

 

Their eyes locking together, the unknown woman couldn’t avert her gaze away from this young man; he was a handsome one. “... K...”She started, trembling at the pointed look Iwaizumi gave her. “It’s Kimiko... Your highness...” The young woman said.

 

Tobio raised his chin up and studied her features, probably a few years older than him (of course she’d have to older than him duh he’s eighteen bruh), but he could tell this one was mature. “A pleasure to meet you, Kimiko.” He said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Within the inner chambers of the Shogun’s castle, over 3,000 women vie for this shogun-to-be’s affection.

 

Per say, this man was lucky to his taste.

 

Moans emanating from the room, Hinata Shōyō cringed at the faint unusual sounds as he guarded the room. He knew from now on, he’ll be restless; hearing this woman’s moans and cries in his head, again and again, like a recorded voice, that his best friend hardly ever knew. Agreeing to do such things...

 

It pained him.

 

_‘Well, it would be done if she just already have his child and he’d go on with him like the old days...’_

 

Maybe it would be better to hear his childhood friend, hearing a woman gasping and holding onto this man’s back, clawing on him, as if there was no tomorrow. Maybe it would be better to have his so called ‘friend’ go on to have a great wife rather than being with him... Hah! That would be just a joke. A normal, petty soldier he grew up with since he was young, a love interest? He could imagine. A part of him, a bit, just a little bit, asked him; “Who knows? Maybe he’ll realize your feelings for him and fall in love with you?” Hypothetically, that wouldn’t be easy, would it?

 

Having a soldier, Of course. A shogun’s son? No, he won’t accept it. And what more would happen if this news would come to his father? He had heard how much of a sword fighter this man was. Heck, he was a samurai back in his days at Miyagi, protecting his own self just before he was found with his own aristocratic family and made him shogun as directed.

 

Shōyō sighed as he gripped the fabric on his pants. ‘It’ll go away... It’ll go away... It will...’

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My Lord, Would it be better if someone else with much more capability for your son to teach him?”

 

“I suppose so. But for now that won’t be a problem. I already have one ordered to arrive here.”

 

“My Lord, what if this man... Per se, won’t heed to your order?”

 

“What do you mean..?”

 

Yukino straightened herself and gulped as she stood, shaking at the different tone of her master. “D... Daisuke, from the other city, I heard that the man you ordered robbed him. I don’t think it would be nice for your child to-” The woman stiffened once Iwaizumi scowled at her, his look painted in confusion and frustration, mixed together that she couldn’t bear to look so much she’d look away. She would wonder, why did she even fell in love with this man, with how he dictated with force, rarely she sees him happy with his child, but by being alone it made she ponder over and over, all these years she took care of the child herself; she’d gotten older, Yukino did admit, a few years she was older than the father himself, but who couldn’t help but fall in love with this man anyway?

 

“What do you oppose I should do, Yukino?” Looking down to give attention to his drink, Iwaizumi softened his eyes as he poured over the tea to his cup. Bringing up the wooden cup to his lips, he blew, and took a sip. “Fine, bring a (handsome) man from any place that would be appropriate for my son. Let’s see if he can teach him properly.”

 

“From where, I may?”

 

“Any place that would be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Huuh!? Another teacher!?”

 

Sugawara nodded at Daichi as he pushed up a piece of his meal to his mouth. “Mhmn. There was an issue back at Ooku.”

 

Rubbing his temples, Daichi sighed. “What did Yukino said?”

 

“A man from any place we can decide on.”

 

‘Really? Any place, wow.’ Daichi rolled his eyes and sighed once more at the statement. That would be a problem. If the Shogun’s son wouldn’t be a wuss this wouldn’t have to be a problem of theirs from all these years of training in this castle, all they would do is just what? Take some kind of petty orders to bring a teacher? Why won’t the shogun teach his son himself?

 

 

Sugawara, on the other hand, doesn’t mind that much, to his concern. If there was nothing else to do with this castle then so be it; that would just be the only thing he’d find amusing. Going on adventures for another samurai. He felt like being a mother. It wasn’t that bad, right? In fact, if he were a woman, he’s willing to take up the opportunity and marry a young man and have kids for himself. Well, hypothetically if that happened.

 

“It wouldn’t be a hassle, won’t it?” Kouishi smiles knowingly at him, patting the other’s head as the other grunted in reply. “How about Miyagi? I know one out there, and I’m pretty sure Lord Iwaizumi would be fine with it. Besides, he almost grew up there, so why not anyway, Daichi? I’ll get him for you. Don’t get emotional about it...”

 

“Hey! I’m not getting emotional.” Daichi huffed as he finished up his meal. “Fine, Miyagi then?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Up through the river stream he stood on the boat. A smile curved up in a sly grin, he could see those green, fascinated vines beyond his sight as he leaned close. There, it stood up strong, from its teal, faded paint on these gates.

 

It occurred to him, from the noisy yells and shouts back from Miyagi, he descripted, and he finds it quiet. Too quiet. Strangely enough that made him turnaround from the path he came from. He imagined much more to this place, not much he could try to insist, had he?

 

His mother had once told him, with that pained smile up from her face as she held her son’s hands.  _You’d be able to make your father proud_ , she said. He understood that.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_All in Glory, there he stood._

 

Daichi blinked and rubbed his eyes.

 

What kind of demon did this teacher Sugawara knew get to him to deserve to be called...? What, a samurai?

 

“I’ve heard that you’re quite well-known with women,” The man narrowed his eyes as he raised his chin up, using his presence as advantage for this unknown man. “But I didn’t know you’d be this...  _Appealing._ ”

 

The man, beside Sugawara, chuckled in delight and held his hand up to cover his teasing grin.  Daichi examined his features. “Huh,” He muttered, looking down at the man’s simple clothes, in a way it showed grace. “Speak of the devil...”

 

“It pains me but what’s devil about me is that I’m devilishly charming,” The man gave out a chuckle once again, who had Daichi taken aback at his actions. “I am Oikawa Tooru, here in service for the son of his highness and him himself.” His eyes teased up  _I’m too handsome excuse you_ , and the way he moved would’ve taken the two all around.

 

Daichi sheepishly laughed, and showed a smirk to the newcomer. “I hope you’d find yourself fond to this place.”

 

“Of course, I’m grateful, I must say; the rice here is so deliciously cooked, and the food here is much more than I expected back there at Miyagi, I will make sure to leave up my service here.” Tooru bowed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_It has been three days and the newcomer hasn’t entered the castle here._

 

Iwaizumi grumbled as he shifted under his seat. He cocked his head to make himself from the ornaments on his hair for the occasion to meet this teacher. And for three days, straight three days, he waited; changing these three expensive robes he prepared and as the time flies he began to grow impatient at this matter. “He hasn’t come yesterday...” The shogun started, his brows furrowed in irritation. “Why hasn’t he come!? Even today he fails to arrive, who is he to enter my capital in Edo, and to give no respect to the shogun,” It has been hours of him waiting, even his son was dismissed in his boredom, probably went out to go with the lad’s attention to a child named, who was he, Hinata?

 

He shooked his head and then stood up. “I have had enough..!” Hajime entrails, taking of the ornament stuck on his hair and went to face the side––

 

“Your highness! He has arrived!”

 

Servants shuffling to the room’s sides, forming a circle to surround their highness, here he briskly walked through the walls. From the looks of his shadow from the walls he could tell this was a strong one; that height might’ve taken him down if he wasn’t that much a fighter he was back then––

 

Hajime’s eyes widened at the sight infront of him, the man stood infront of him, three meters distance, but he could tell by the looks of this samurai, could it be?

 

“I am Tooru, Son of the Governor Koshikei; I came from Miyagi and arrived here, for my services of teaching the son of Lord Iwaizumi.”

 

Tooru walked infront of the highness himself, bowing at the successor infront of him, and as once he raised himself up he gave a genuine smile; a curled up smile from ear to ear.

 

Supposed he would see a man around an old man’s age, but here as he sat down infront of him. His brown curls wild in a graceful way, dark, blush brown orbs sparked with his grey ones as if it pierced through his soul. He shivered at that mischievous grin upon his swollen lips; he appeared like a God, he mused. Iwaizumi huffed, holding down his pink flush starting to form on his cheeks (which Tooru noticed anyway wooptiedoo). “Is that so,” Supposed to be a strong reply, instead it was a squeak, making the other raise a brow to his amusement. He was taken aback from this newcomer. And by all means this wasn’t just any normal person who just walked up to him.

 

Oikawa Tooru, the boy, which he remembered back when he was a child once, sat here before him as a peasant.

 

“I must say,” The brunette said, tapping his chin in wonder as his eyes wandered around the whole room. “You did quite make a fuss out of this to your castle,  _Iwa-chan_.”

 

_(From their odd conversation the servants around the room turned to look at each other in confusion, whispering in their own nosey business._

_“Did the man just called his highness by a nickname?”_

_“How does he know the Lord’s name? Is the Highness that famous?”_

_“I heard Lord Iwaizumi’s story as a rebel back at Miyagi, maybe they met?”_

_“What kind of trickery is this, How dare he, talk with no respect to his highness.”_

_“Do they know each other? Is that it?”_

_“Who is He?”)_

 

 

“There are many temples back at Miyagi, but as I can see here are much more breath taking to their beauty here, your highness.” Tooru laughed. “Not as beautiful and grand like here, I can say.”

 

Iwaizumi had a problem to gulp at this beautiful man infront of him.  _Years, long, years_  he hasn’t seen this man and he can muse, Tooru, old time friend, had grown so much from that bratty sense of a bright boy who would always pester him, to a full grown man, he displayed such a frame, if he could squint hard. But this was different now. He had the title of a shogun in this place. This was his domain; no one can stop him from ordering or making laws he want. And this...  _This._  Hajime, who pushed back the decorated stick he had once on his hair, exhaled in frustration. These thoughts might’ve consumed him that much.

 

“I summoned you here to teach my son to be a samurai.” Hajime breathed, raising his hands up to take up the tea he’d always enjoy since. “I suppose you have great skills to handle my son?”

 

 

“Of course, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll, that’s a wrap for this chapter lovelies~! o uo)bb Keep a look out on the upcoming chapters~!  
> Apparently did I just  
> I’m so sorry I think I just made everyone gay here pfftftftf//shotded  
> I hope you’d be eager to unravel the adventures of Oikawa and his Highness Iwaizumi~


End file.
